A Touching Moment
by Kitanna 'Kitty' Estacion
Summary: just something I wrote it's a songfic... unfortunately lol oh well read on!


She was sitting there at the party- tired and board.   
  
"Hey Sain- why don't you dance?" Came a male voice.   
  
She turned. "I don't want to- too tired."   
  
a voice in the table behind her sniggered. "She probably can't anyway."   
  
She growled a little, then Razan went over.   
  
"Hello Fair madien." He stared down at her. "Care to dance?" He held out his hand to her.   
  
"Umm... Sure." she took his hand and stood, the white dress clinging to her thin body.   
  
He smiled, leading her to the floor. He began to twirl her around, then pulled her close. "I'm really sorry about them- that was rude of them- I'll chastise them later alright?"   
  
"Sounds like a plan." She smiled, her hand in his, the other resting on his shoulder... then suddenly "God must of spent Alittle more time on you" Came on. She blushed and looked at him, stoping their dancing.   
  
"We don't have to dance to this- it's your choice." He flashed her a smile.   
  
She smiled. "let's dance Razan..."   
  
He pulled her to him once more, and held her tightly in his arms.   
  
She rested her head on his chest and smiled, loving the feel of his body against hers.   
  
"never thought that love could feel like this  
  
and you've changed my world with just one kiss.  
  
How can it be that right here with me  
  
there's an angel?  
  
It's a miracle..."   
  
the last part echoed as the song stoped. They looked at eachother and Razan then pulled her into a long passionate kiss. In the middle of their kiss the song had gone onto the chorus  
  
"Your love is like a river  
  
Peaceful and deep  
  
Your soul is like a secret  
  
That I could never keep  
  
When I look into your eyes  
  
I know that it's true  
  
God must of spent...  
  
A little more time  
  
On you...  
  
(A little more time, yes he did baby)"   
  
They pulled away after the kiss to breath deeply, both panting and looking into eachother's eyes. He smiled and looked at her. "Wow- I didn't think you could kiss like that!"  
  
She blushed and looked up at him. "Well- you'd be surprised at what else i could do."  
  
He grinned. "Well- why don't you show me my Sain."   
  
In all of creation  
  
All things great and small  
  
You are the one that surpasses them all  
  
More precious than  
  
Any diamond or pearl  
  
They broke the mold  
  
When you came in this world  
  
And I'm trying hard to figure out  
  
Just how I ever did without  
  
The warmth of your smile  
  
The heart of a child  
  
That's deep inside  
  
Leaves me purified  
  
She smiled. "Maybe I should" She gave him a sexy look.  
  
He pulled her to him once more. "You're so beautiful..." He pulled her into another breath taking kiss. His arms wrapped around her tightly.   
  
She was kissing him back with fever, her body ached for him, she wanted to be his mate, but did he want the same? it was going to take all her being to ask him, all her courage to make it work with him the way it hasn't worked with any of her potential mates.   
  
Your love is like a river  
  
Peaceful and deep (and deep)  
  
Your soul is like a secret  
  
That I could never keep  
  
When I look into your eyes  
  
I know that it's true  
  
God must of spent...  
  
A little more time  
  
On you...  
  
(on you, on you, on you, you....on you, on you, on you, you..) ohhh...  
  
(on you, on you, on you, you....on you, on you, on you, you..) yeah  
  
He felt his hands trailing her as he kissed, the feel of her body was just as intoxicating as her sent. He wanted and needed her, it started to drive him a bit insane, he wanted her to be close to him, as his wife, his mate. He ran his hands threw her silver hair, he knew he was in love. This would be the perfect place to purpose to her, in the middle of this wedding party, He would know she'd be happy, but would she accept... only one way to know, he'd have to gather his courage. He pulled away, then dropped to one knee infront of her. "Sain Kuseragi... I've been wanting to ask you this for along time."  
  
Never thought that love could feel like this  
  
and you changed my world with just one kiss.  
  
How can it be that right here with me  
  
There's an angel?  
  
It's a miracle...  
  
"W...What is it?" She stared down at him.  
  
He smiled "Will you be my mate... Will you... Marry me?"  
  
She dropped to her own knees and wrapped her arms around him. "Oh God... Razan... I will! I will!" She kissed him with passion sending him off the edge.   
  
He kissed back holding her close. When they pulled away, he put the ring on her finger. He smiled at her, kissing her cheek, then helped her up, standing up himself. He kissed her again, leading her out of the reception and away from the cheering crowd behind them. "I love you Sain."  
  
"I love you too, Razan." They kissed once more  
  
Your love is like a river  
  
Peaceful and deep (peaceful and deep)  
  
Your soul is like a secret  
  
That I could never keep  
  
When I look into your eyes  
  
I know that it's true  
  
God must of spent...  
  
A little more time  
  
On you...  
  
(on you, on you, on you, you..)  
  
God must of spent...  
  
A little more time  
  
on you  
  
(on you, on you..you....you..oooh..yeah)  
  
A little more time  
  
on you...ohhh 


End file.
